Abednego Inman (1752-1831)
copied from the "Find a Grave" website page for Abednego Inman 1752-1831 (Find A Grave Memorial# 39262567) ABEDNEGO INMAN was born in York County England on July 1, 1752 (American Compendium of Genealogy, Vo1. 3, p.668 & DAR #144440). He died at Dandridge, Tennessee on Feb. 2, 1831 at the age of 79 years. He is buried in the Revolutionary War Graveyard at the site of the original Hopewell Presbyterian Church in the center of Dandridge, Tenn. (Revolutionary War Monument) He was the son of John Inman and Henrietta (Hardin) Inman. (Mrs. Merle North, genealogist). Abednego Inman married Mary Ritchie in the area of North Carolina or Virginia, the place is not known. However, the family Bible record of Abednego Inman states that they were married in 1775 (DAR #144440). I will give a brief one page account of the Ritchie family at the close of this Inman record. . Mary Ritchie was born in Prince Edward Co. Virginia on Nov. 16, 1757 (Vital Records, Prince Edward Co.) She died in Dandridge, Tenn, on June 23, 1836 at the age of 79 years and is buried beside her husband. (VR Final Settlement, Jefferson Co.) She was the daughter of John and Jane (Davis) Ritchie, Botetourt Co. (VR). Abednego came to America about 1765-67 when he was about 15 years of age. He was the youngest of three brothers: Shadrack (1747-1830) Meshack (about 1749-1768) and Abednego Inman (1752-1831). Tradition has it that the three brothers came to America because of a step-mother. (North) The Inman's first settled at Limestone, Va. in Rockridge Co.(Am. Comp. V. 3. p.668) I have more material on Shadrack, his marriage, will, children etc. and will be glad to share it with anyone interested.. One of the first references we have to Abednego is found in the Missouri Historical Review Magazine, Vol. 6, p. 138-40, 1912. After many years of research this account was compiled by Mrs. May Inman Gray and Augusta Bradford. Quote:. "About the year 1767, a party of explorers left their homes in North Carolina to visit the vast and almost wholly unknown region lying west of the Cumberland mountains. This party was led by Daniel Boone, who, when at that early period had established a well deserved reputation for daring, and a consummate knowledge of woodcraft. In this company were three brothers who bore the scriptural names of Shadrack Inman, Meshack Inman and Abednego Inman, the first of whom was the great grandfather of the writer hereof (Gray and Bradford). In due season they crossed the mountain ranges lying in their path of travel, and winter soon swept down upon them. For days they pushed forward through deep snows. They had little or no food during this time, for that which they had brought with them had been exhausted. They were therefore compelled to depend upon such game for their subsistence as they could bring down with their rifles, and killing game at that season of the year was not always easily accomplished. When they arrived near the central part of the present state of Tennessee, and were encamped near a cave, probably the famous Nick-a-Jack cave, they were surprised and attacked one night by Indians. Being asleep at the time of the attack, and not having taken the precaution to post sentinels, nearly all the little band of adventurers were either killed or wounded. Among the slain was Meshack Inman. Among the woundedwere Shadrack Inman and his brother, Abednego. The former received a wound in the side from a spear, which weapon is still in existence and in the possession of one of his descendants. Abednego Inman received a wound in the forehead from an Indian tomahawk, leaving a scar which he carried for the remainder of his life; but surviving his wound, he placed himself in hiding in a large hollow tree, where he remained for nine days without food and with but little water, at the end of which period he was so far recovered as to be able to leave his strange habitation, and eventually and with extreme difficulty, he made his way back to his home in North Carolina. (At this time Abednego could not have been over 16 years of age). The company was thus broken up and dispersed, and the expedition abandoned. Among the number of those who escaped were Boone and Shadrack Inman. Boone on account of his superior skill and woodcraft and knowledge of the Indian wiles, escaped unharmed and returned home. The Indians pursued him keenly through the dense forest, but like a fleeting shadow he eluded them, and led the few survivors of his little company safely back to their homes.. Notwithstanding these misfortunes, our brave adventurers were not to be diverted from their purpose of exploring and taking possession of a portion of the soil of Tennessee, for some of them returned to the locality at a later date, and established homes there, while Boone with other kindred spirits, established themselves in the wilds of Kentucky, at Booneborough and Bryant's Station." (end of quote). This is a story that you will want to read for yourself in its entirety and you will find the Missouri Historical Review Magazine in most large libraries.. Soon after his marriage Abednego took an active part in the Revolutionary War, serving with the Georgia troops. He was one of the famous "King's Mountain Men" serving under Col. Valentine Sevier. His record has been accepted by the Daughters of the American Revolution #144440 and obtainable from DAR Headquarter for the sum of $2.00. You will find references to this brave soldier in the following books: . •King's Mountain Men by Draper •King's Mountain Men by White •Rear Guard of the Revolution by Edmond Kirk, p. 193-4. •Wheeler's History of North Carolina, Ch. 20, p. 100. •Tennessee Cousins by Ray, p. 100. •Official Roster of Soldiers of Revolution Buried in Ohio. •North Carolina State Records, Vol. 22, p. 702, Vol. 1, p. 59 •Ramsey's Annals of Tennessee, p, 669. •Tennessee During Revolutionary War by Samuel Cole Williams, p. 133. . In Ramsey's "Annals of Tennessee" (218 - 219) there is an interesting story of the heroic death of a Captain Shadrack Inman that died in the battle of Musgrove Mill in 1780. His relationship to the others has not been clearly established. Some claim him to be the son of Shadrack (1747 - 1830) but a man of 33 would not have a son old enough to take an active part in the war and who would be given the responsibility of a Captain. Others are of the opinion that he was a cousin; but all feel that there is a definite relationship due to the unusual name.. Following the War, in 1786, Abednego took out land grants in Greene County Tennessee, later to become Jefferson County. He had 450 acres on the south side of the Holston river. The following year his brother Shadrack took out a grant for 200 acres in Greene County on the North side of Nollichucky River (North Carolina Land Grants in Tennessee, p. 34, 35, 37).. Ray in his book, "Tennessee Cousins" speaks of these early settlers in East Tennessee "they had no neighbors west of them and obtained their supplies from Greenville North Carolina many miles to the east." (p. 99). For many years following the Revolutionary War there were still disturbances between the settlers and the Indians. In the "Annals of Tennessee" by Ramsey (p. 415) it tells of one such Indian uprising when Col. Tipton ordered all the men of the area to gather in an appointed place well equipped, with arms and ammunition and six days provision. It states, "Col. Tipton, with a number of troops, were on the 16 of March 1788 collected at Abednego Inman's".. Abednego was listed among the Early Tax Payers of Jefferson Co. Tenn. in 1801. He owned 457 acres of land and was taxed 121/2 cents per 100 acres. He owned three town lots that likewise cost 121/2 cents each in taxes. He paid tax on 4 black poll (slaves) at the rate of 25 cents each. Since he was 50 years of age he missed paying the poll tax for himself of 121/2 cents. His brother Shadrack was listed as having 300 acres of land and 3 black poll. (Early East Tenn. Taxpayers. Pub. no. 27, 1955. East Tennessee Historical Society Magazine, p. 10). After Governor Sevier established the State Government in 1796 he commissioned all civil and military officers in the counties of the state. Among those commissioned "justices" was Abednego Inman.. (Ramsey's Annals of Tenn. 669) In the Greene and Jefferson County records Abednego Inman's name is found in literally hundreds of instances in the minutes of the Court of Pleas and Quarter sessions, Chancery and Circuit Court from the years 1790 - 1831. (Vital Records of Counties). The Inman Family were members of the original Hopewell Presbyterian Church founded in 1785, eight years before the town of Dandridge was located. It is the oldest church in Jefferson Co. Listed among the early trustees and elders before 1810 is the name of Abednego Inman. (Tennessee Cousins by Ray). I have a copy of the Will of Abednego Inman. He lists only 6 of his 11 children. I will first give a brief account of his children and then the main portion of his Will. The data is taken from DAR Record and from research made by various members of the Inman family, Vital records of counties, tombstone inscriptions etc.. CHILDREN OF ABEDNEGO AND MARY (RITCHIE) INMAN:. 1. William Hardin Inman b. Sept. 28, 1779, d. Jan. 18, 1817, m. Elinor Wilson on July 17, 1748 at Jeff. Co. Tenn. Hardin was the maiden name of Abednego's mother back in England.. 2. Hannah R. Inman b. May 2, 1782. m. Daniel Wilson Feb. 13, 1800, m. 2nd. Jacob Schorn.. 3. Jean "Fannie" Ritchie Inman b. April 5, 1784, d. Mar. 4, 1807. m. Leroy Taylor. Jean is the name of Mary's grandmother, Jean (Caldwell) Ritchie.. 4. Ezekiel Inman born May 19, 1786, d. May 27, 1825, m. Matilda. Taylor on Dec. 28, 1805.. 5. John Ritchie Inman b. July 5, 1788, d. Mar. 5, 1837 at Madison C. Ala. m. Jane Walker b. Mar. 17, 1791 at Rockridge Co. Va. d. Madison Co. Ala. in 1832. Ritchie is mother's maiden n.. 6. Benjamin Hardin Inman b. Washington Co. Tenn. Aug. 25, 17 90. d. 1837. m. 1st. Jane Alexander, 2nd. Dorcas Dohorty on July 23, 1813.. 7. Shadrack Inman b. Jefferson Co. Tenn, Feb. 16, 1793. d. Aug.31, 1852, m. Sarah Keyes Henderson 1819 at Jeff. Co. Tenn. Sarah b. May 29, 1798 and d. Mar. 14, 1841.. 9. Annis Inman b. Jefferson Co. Tenn. Aug. 7, 1797, d. 1880. m. Joel Cowan b. in Jeff. Co. 1794 and d. 1850. Joel Cowan is the son of Andrew Cowan and his wife Jane (Thompson) Walker. They were married following the death of Jane's first husband James Walker. Thus Joel Cowan is a half-brother to Jane Walker who married John Ritchie Inman. Annis is the name of Mary's sister.. 10. Susannah Inman b. Jeff. Co. Tenn. July 13, 1800. m. Lazarus Inman (Their son, Isaac m. Hannah Inman -- third marriage -- in 1871, and Hannah is a dau. of John Ritchie Inman -- 1st cousins). 11. Margaret "Peggy" Harriet Inman b. Jeff. Co. Tenn. Mar. 9, 1805, married Jonathan Woods at Dandridge Tenn. Jan. 23, 1827 Thanks to Vonnie Cantrell(#47192880) for the obit information Category:Non-SMW people articles